


(It Started) Back in '98

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking Up & Making Up, Community: harry100, Drabble Collection, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, HP: EWE, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco start 8th year. They fall in love (sort of). What happens when they try to move on. Can a long distance relationship work? Can an open relationship work? Will Draco ever give Harry his whole heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back in '98

**Author's Note:**

> _When I wrote the first drabble. I didn't think it was going to a series. So, lame title is lame. **Will be updated un-frequently. Please don't hold your breath.** Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al. This fic/drabble was written for fun, not for profit._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Hogwarts Express...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Back to School

Harry was still slightly surprised—on the Hogwarts Express, his trousers down to his ankles. Malfoy between his legs. He whined lightly as Malfoy's teeth scraped his sensitive skin before his tongue swirled around again; he started sucking.   
  
They had to be careful. Even if they were under the Cloak, someone could still hear them. Malfoy didn't stop until Harry was spent and then Harry returned the favour.   
  
When the train came to a stop, Malfoy had just finished. He got up, dressed himself and made his way out. "Welcome back to school, Potter."  
  
What a difference a year made.


	2. Promising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the library...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: "counting"

Harry's head was tilted back and he was counting the seconds, the sucks, _the movements_ , each time Malfoy _performed_ it. It was brilliant, and he wanted to moan, tell Malfoy how good it was but they were in the back of the library. In the restricted section, doing such a restricted thing. 

If they got caught, Harry was sure that they'd both be expelled. 

But Malfoy had suggested it and Harry'd stupidly gone along with it. 

Whenever it was about Malfoy, and his fucking tongue, and Harry fucking that mouth. He'd go along with it. 

When it was Harry's turn to be on the knees, they heard something. Harry quickly hid them under his Cloak. They narrowly escaped getting caught. Going down a dark hallway, Harry finally removed the Cloak off them. 

"What about..." Harry began to ask. Unsure of how to word it. They never really _talked_ about it. Usually Malfoy offered and Harry accepted. Harry didn't question it. He didn't want malfoy to stop. _He_ didn't want to stop offering it to Malfoy. 

"Next time," Malfoy said and walked away. 

Harry didn't like that they'd parted, except, the possibility of there being a next time was certainly promising.


	3. Quiet Times

Easter holiday came and went and it was time for some _spring cleaning_. The whole of Hogwarts was on the kick of getting rid of the old; Harry figured it had more to do with the fact that no one wanted to study, than actually clean out their dorm rooms.

So far the eighth year had been uneventful, except for the events that occurred with Malfoy. But Harry hadn't seen Malfoy in almost a month, not like _that_. He'd gone home for Easter but Harry stayed at Hogwarts. After he was back, Malfoy didn't approach Harry, and neither did Harry.


	4. Seeing Malfoy

Harry stood alone by the lake, the rain having washed everything away. He could smell the freshness of spring around him. He only had a few moments of solitude before he was supposed to meet up with Hermione in the library to go over his homework. 

"Potter." 

Harry immediately stiffened, his back towards Malfoy. It'd been almost two months since he'd last...been with Malfoy. 

"Malfoy," Harry said softly as he turned around slowly. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Malfoy didn't say anything for a while. He offered his hand to Harry, and Harry moved forward, quietly taking it.


	5. A Spring Day

The more time Harry spent with Malfoy, the greedy he was becoming of him. Not just Malfoy’s mouth, which was a thing of beauty, but also the silent moments they shared.   
  
Harry lay on his side on the green grass, having placed a privacy spell, as he watched Malfoy sleep.   
  
“Stop staring,” Malfoy muttered without opening his eyes.   
  
“Your eyes are closed. How do you know I’m staring?”   
  
“Well, are you?”   
  
“Maybe,” Harry said smiling but didn’t divert his gaze.   
  
“Stop it, Potter, you’re being strange.”   
  
Harry shrugged and traced Malfoy’s jaw with his finger. “So what if I am?”


	6. The Kid From Durmstrang

Summer was almost here and Harry was nervous about leaving Hogwarts.   
  
Afterwards, he wasn’t sure if he was going to join the Aurors’ Academy or work at WWW with Ron and George. What he was most nervous about was not being around Draco.   
  
They’d kept their relationship a secret throughout the year. Well, it wasn’t a relationship, as they’d never named it—but to Harry, it was. He wasn’t sure how he was going to ask Draco to go “public.”   
  
He wasn’t even sure if Draco wanted that sort of thing.   
  
As he walked down the hall to his class with Hermione, he saw Draco talking to a bloke. The kid had been a transfer student from Durmstrang. Harry didn’t like the way he was looking at Draco.   
  
“Malfoy,” Harry said as he stopped next to Draco and the other student. He couldn’t remember his name.   
  
“So, think about it, Draco,” the bloke said and walked away; he didn’t even acknowledge Harry. Harry nodded at Hermione who seemed to understand to give them their space and kept walking.   
  
“What did he want?”   
  
Draco shrugged.   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes; before he could say anything, Draco replied. “Don’t be such a Gryffindor.”


	7. The Family Business

"Don't be such a Slytherin and keep secrets," Harry said.

Draco dramatically rolled his eyes and turned away. "I thought keeping secrets was sort of our thing."

"It's from the world, not from each other," replied Harry. He followed Draco in step as they started to walk. He'd no idea where Draco was headed. They didn't have a class together today.

"It was a business transaction. And unless you're working for the Ministry, I don't have to answer any of your questions that are related to my family and the family business."

"What about as friends?"

"We're not friends, Potter."


	8. Moving Away

Harry felt a chill down his spine and it was almost as if they weren't at the edge of summer, but winter instead. 

"Wait. I didn't mean that." 

Harry eyed Draco without moving a muscle. He wasn't going to do anything until Draco did; whether it be to let Harry in, or walk away. 

"Shit, Potter. Will you say something?" Draco said when they'd been quiet for a while. Harry felt his resolve melting but stood his ground. He could act stubborn, cold, and be patient. 

"I'll be shifting to Sweden before the fall."

"What?" Harry said in a shock. "Why?" 

Draco shrugged. "You've got your future laid out in front of you. I've got mine. I can't continue doing nothing here and let the Malfoy name rot so I'm starting new. Edvin..." Draco pointed towards the bloke who'd just walked away, "has offered me a job at his family's estate. I know a bit about my father's collection of Dark artefacts--he wants my expertise." 

Harry couldn't believe it. He would've figured it'd be hard for Draco to find work in the wizarding world but shifting away?

He felt his heart breaking and couldn't do anything to stop it.


	9. What about us?

"So what about us?" Harry found himself asking. "What happens if you move to _Sweden_? _Really, Sweden_? "I'll just see you when you're home for the holidays? As if your parents--"

"Potter, I don't think we should make this any more complicated than it has to be."

"Draco--"

"You have to know that this wasn't going to last; more than just this school-year."

"I know," Harry admitted. He knew what they were doing was fleeting but he didn't think he'd actually end up _caring_ for Malfoy so much.

And to know that Malfoy didn't care about him like that hurt.

* * *


	10. Restless

Harry tried not to dwell on it. His suffering. The idea that after June, he wouldn't see Malfoy again. Not like he'd been used to; they were moving on. 

He'd been so restless ever since he'd got the news. Malfoy was moving to Sweden. 

"Stop it," Malfoy whispered in his ear, his breath making Harry shiver. "Stop thinking." 

He'd wrapped his hand around Harry's erection, stroking him gently, and was doing a good job distracting Harry. Now all Harry had to do was think of this moment; _not_ the future. 

"Want you..." Harry said, spilling into Malfoy's hand. _To stay_.


	11. One last goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: summertime

And then it was over. Hogwarts was over, and a chapter in Harry's life had finally completed. His friends were moving on, Draco was moving on, and now he too had to do the same. 

Their last night together was at Grimmauld Place. Harry'd thought he'd have at least the summertime to spend with Draco before he left but he was sadly mistaken. Draco left the day after his nineteenth birthday. 

They'd slept fitfully, holding on to each other, and waking in the middle of the night to have one last everything. One last kiss. One last embrace. One last...


	12. Weary All The Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Stormy Weather.   
> Inspired by the song _Stormy Weather_.
> 
> _Don't know why there's no sun up in the sky  
>  Stormy weather  
> Since my man and I ain't together  
> Keeps rainin' all the time  
> Life is bare, gloom and misery everywhere  
> Stormy weather  
> Just can't get my poor self together  
> I'm weary all the time, the time  
> So weary all the time_

As a song played on the gramophone in the Burrow, its words matching Harry's feelings and the weather outside, Harry sat in the corner of sitting room holding the letter. 

A letter from Draco who'd now been gone for a month. Harry had tried keeping himself busy before his term at Auror Academy, but had been unsuccessful. 

_Stormy Weather… Since my man and I ain't together…_

He knew he had to open it. He had to read it. And eventually, write back. Hopefully, write back. 

What if Draco was writing to tell him he was never going to write again?


	13. A Smile

_Potter,_

_Sorry I can't be there for your birthday this year. I'd hoped to be able to manage a holiday however, I've only been here for five weeks, and can't take time-off._

_Things are going better than expected and I'm learning a lot._

_Hope you're well,  
Draco. _

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as he read Draco's letter. It was a lot better than what he'd been expecting. It was nice to know that Draco was trying to take time off for his birthday. It was rather sweet. Harry had half-a-mind to write back and comment on how unlike Draco it was.


	14. Harry's Birthday Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Star

Harry's birthday was nothing short of a celebration for the wizarding world. It felt _so_ long since the war, and now, the whole world was in on the festivities. Yes, he felt like quite a star, but nothing without Draco.

His mind wandered back to that first day on the Hogwarts Express where their relationship had begun. It'd been so quiet at first, and now Harry was full of longing for the boy that'd stolen his heart.

Still, there was nothing he could do now. He needed to plan _his_ future, and he needed to _move on_ from Draco Malfoy.


	15. New Friends At The Academy

Harry's partner at Auror academy was a strange girl named Sareeka who was quite obsessed with Astronomy. In a funny way, she reminded Harry of Luna, except she was dark skinned with short brown hair, and amber eyes. She seemed to live in her own head, except when it came to assignments, then, she was all business.

It was good to make new friends at the Academy, he thought, it helped him move on and not constantly dwell on how much he'd been missing Draco. He had to remind himself Draco was in a good place, because it wasn't like he could have joined the Academy with Harry or anything. He needed to make a name for himself, just like Harry needed to make a change in his life.

A new owl came from Draco during the end of August. Harry'd not written to Draco since his birthday; he'd wondered if Draco was ever gonna reach out to him again. He was surprised to receive the letter, opening it in haste. 

_Potter,_

_How is the Academy treating you? Are you getting by on your celebrity status or actually putting in the work?_

_I'm writing to you today because Edvin (remember him from Hogwarts?) asked me out to drinks on Friday. I'm not sure if he means as friends or more, but I've said yes._

_I'm simply telling you this because I don't want to keep any secrets. If you're willing, I'd like to stay in touch and remain friends._

_Of course, I'd understand if you'd never wish to speak to me again._

_Yours,  
Draco._

"Everything all right, Harry?" 

Sareeka placed her hand on Harry's shoulder making him look away from Draco's letter and into her warm eyes. He nodded once. 

"Are you certain? You look as though someone had dampened the energy around you causing a penumbra on your soul." 

"My what…?" Harry asked but shook his head again. He didn't care. "Sareeka, are you free tonight?" 

"I believe so, yes." She smiled at him again, as if she knew what he was going to ask her next. No, he wasn't going to ask her out on a date, but he definitely needed a friend. He didn't have the time or patience to explain his situation to Ron or Hermione. He wanted to be around someone who wasn't going to pass any judgement. 

"Brilliant. Let's go out and get drunk."


	16. A little help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needy Harry is needy.

Harry woke up with a blinding headache, barely remembering the night before. He knew Sareeka was there… there was definitely some Firewhisky, but that was about it.

As he stumbled into the kitchen, he found a piece of parchment looking abandoned, and his eyes widened.

It was a half-written letter to Draco. At least, he had the decency to not have sent it.

* * *

_Draco,_

_Do whatever the fuck you want, or who you want. I'll just be sitting here trying to remember why I once loved you._

_Harry._

* * *

Well, it wasn't a _terrible_ letter, but he was still happy it still sat there. He tried to pick up the the parchment but found it glued to the table.

"Awake, I see," Sareeka said, walking into the kitchen wearing Harry's t-shirt and pyjama trousers. Evidently he also didn't remember she'd slept on the sofa.

"Ah, the letter's still stuck to the table then? You must have been really good at Charms."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to send your ex-boyfriend that letter last night; I told you to stick it to the table and decide in the morning. So you'd charmed it, and it's still stuck. It's set to self-destruct by noon."

"I also put a self-destruct charm on it?"

"No, that was me," she said smiling and brushed past Harry, looking for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Coffee, Harry. I-need-coffee."

"I usually go out for coffee. Why don't you get dressed and I'll buy you some." 

She nodded and left the room; Harry did the same. He washed his face and dressed in a loose t-shirt and jeans then met Sareeka in the livingroom.

"So you don't think I should send that letter?" Harry asked, figuring by the time they'd return, the letter would've destroyed itself.

"I think you should send _a_ letter. Just not _that_ letter." 

As they walked to the cafe around the corner, Harry thought about Sareeka's words. Moments from last night were starting to come back to him, and he remembered Sareeka sitting there and listening to Harry as he went on and on about his feelings and how it was hard for him to explain all of these things to his friends who never saw the side of Draco that he did. They didn't understand why he was having trouble letting go.

He definitely owed her more than just a cup of coffee.


	17. Confusion

During breakfast, Harry spent most of the time listening to Sareeka talk about the History of Magic. She was quite the walking encyclopaedia about all things one can and cannot do to magically get back at their ex-boyfriends. Except, Harry explained to her Draco wasn't an ex-boyfriend. 

"He's just…someone from my past." 

"That you had sex with," she said, and Harry shrugged. "And when the two of you were _not boyfriends_ , were you shagging other people?" 

Harry shook his head. 

"Right. Totally not boyfriends." 

"It was his decision." 

"And you did everything _he_ wanted to do?" 

Harry made a face. She had a good point. He just wasn't sure what it was. Had he really allowed Draco to dictate their entire relationship, and now they were remaining friends or whatever because _he_ was the one who'd suggested so. 

 

_Draco,_

_If and when I meet people. Do I say you were my boyfriend_? 

Harry sent the message to Draco before he could stop himself. He didn't like being kept in the dark about things, and he didn't like not having concrete answers about his own life. It was a simple enough question, he thought. 

The reply didn't take very long. 

 

_Potter,_

_You really know how to start a conversation, don't you? I suppose, if I were to refer to you as someone significant, it would be easy to simply say "ex-boyfriend," so I guess. Yes. We were boyfriends. However, I think it's best not to live in the past. Leave it where it belongs._

_Draco Malfoy_. 

 

Harry frowned at the response and burned the letter with a snap of his fingers. "Well, fuck you too, Malfoy." It was time to get Draco out of his head for good. 

But Harry had to wonder if that was what Draco had wanted.


	18. One Short Letter

_Potter,_

_The fact that you've not written to me for two months makes me think that either, you're very busy at the Auror Academy, or you're cross with me. Well, I hope you're busy. Still, I was never really into Divination so I'm not going to try to predict what the future has in store for us._

_Christmas season is almost upon us, and my parents have decided to come to Sweden. I know we had maybe discussed about seeing each other during this time, but I suppose that isn't in the charts._

_I hope you're well._

_Take care,  
Draco. _


	19. Harry's Holiday Plans

_Draco,_

_Not cross with you, thank you very much. I shouldn't be surprised you think everything is about you. But I've actually been in hospital. Nothing too major, but, let's just say, I should’ve paid more attention in Care of Magical Creatures, as not every animal is as wonderful and tender like Buckbeak._

_Otherwise, I've been spending a lot of time with my co-cadet Sareeka. She's quite the trip, and when we're not in training together, we're exploring mysterious caves, and forests. Hence, the trip to hospital. I actually got hurt trying to save her, only to realise she knew more spells than me._

_I hope your family's visit will serve you well. I was looking forward to seeing you again if you were to visit here, but at the same time, I wasn't sure how much time we could actually spend together. Now, I know what my responses to several holiday event invitations are._

_Sorry, if I totally sound like someone who is so busy with a million invitations for events, but it's actually exactly what it is. And I hate it. I don't know the last time I had a decent night's sleep._

_How are you sleeping?_

_Harry._

* * *


	20. Thinking about Draco

Harry didn't feel completely amazing about sending that letter to Draco, but he knew he had to do something. He couldn't be the type to wait around for him. Draco had made it perfectly clear he was moving on. And so was Harry. Maybe he wasn't moving on romantically, but he did have a lot on his plate. 

The lessons they learned in the Auror Academy didn't even compare to how things had been for him at Hogwarts. He was doing well in a lot of his classes, but as always, he was struggling in Potions. Good thing the Potions part of the training was not something that'd determine him a good or bad Auror, it was just basic knowledge everyone was required to know. 

He was also starting to enjoy his outings with Sareeka. She was a handful at times, she never listened to him, and often got herself in trouble—she was like a mix of Luna and Hermione, and that was never a good thing. Still, she was brilliant, and had become a good friend. 

At times, Harry still got drunk with her and went on and on about him and Draco. Even if he had not much to say…His past with Draco seemed like a distant memory. Almost like a dream. Had it really been over a year since those few minutes at the Hogwarts Express where he'd— 

"You're thinking about him in class again," Sareeka whispered in his ear. 

Harry sighed. Yeah, he was. "If this was bloody interesting…" he snapped and she laughed. The other cadets all turned around to look at them and Harry sobered up. If he didn't get in trouble, he was sure, Draco would have something to say about it. Maybe tonight, he'd write to Draco, and tell him.


	21. Harry's New Year's

"So what are we doing to celebrate New Year's?" Sareeka asked Harry as they ready to finish off the term at Auror Academy. They were going to be off for two whole weeks; Harry was glad for it. Still, he had to wonder what he'd do with his free time. 

"I don't know. Probably whatever Ron and Hermione are doing." 

"Oh, would I be invited to join in then?" 

"I don't see why not. But, don't you want to do things with your friends? I mean, you don't have to hang out with me for the break. I feel bad I—"

Sareeka's eyeroll made Harry stop talking. 

"If I didn't want to hang out with you, I wouldn't." 

"Right, of course." 

As Harry headed over to his place with all his books, he found the wards had been shifted. With his wand ready, he opened the door. One step into the hallway at Grimmauld Place, he could tell there was someone there. 

"Who is it?" he asked and heard some shuffling. 

Whoever it was—was allowed to enter so Harry wasn't completely worried, but he wasn't expecting anyone. 

His eyes widened with surprise when he saw Draco waiting for him.


	22. The Surprise Visit

"Draco?" Harry said, just to be sure, as he was frozen solid with the shock of seeing Draco there. He wasn't expecting to see Draco anytime soon. Maybe, just maybe if Draco was single, he had thought about visiting Sweden for Valentine's Day, but that was months away. 

"Surprise, Potter," Draco said casually. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Draco's eyes widened for a brief second, looking disappointed, but then he schooled his expression. 

"Sorry, didn't think—"

"No, I'm happy to see you!" Harry rushed towards Draco and pulled him in for a hug. "Sorry, just shocked, is all."

"I didn't like the way we end—no—I mean—"

"Yeah, me too," Harry said, tightening his hold. "I'm glad you're here." And Harry meant it. All of a sudden the stress in his shoulders was gone, and he nuzzled his face in Draco's neck; glad Draco didn't pull away. "Are you here to spend New Year's with me?" 

Even though he couldn't see Draco right then, Harry was certain Draco was smiling. 

"That was the idea…"

"Hmm…" Harry said playfully. "Sometimes, you have the best ideas." Harry wanted to make the most with Draco there before Draco would leave him again.


	23. Harry's Confession

Draco's trip was short.

Too short if Harry had anything to say about it. Most of the time he was there, they were hiding away in Harry's bedroom and only occasionally leaving to meet Harry's friends for tea. Sareeka, surprisingly enough, didn't say anything to Draco that wasn't polite. 

Harry had all but poured his heart out to her and he was happy his gut feeling of trusting her had been correct. She'd been wonderful with Draco. Ron and Hermione were sceptical, but cordial, all the same. 

Harry had felt Draco tense up around them, but thankfully for Harry, all his friends were interested in having a good New Year's and nothing else. They'd gone to a Muggle pub and rung in the year 2000 with drinks and laughter. Sareeka had started chatting up with a Muggle at the pub, and had ended up going home with him. 

When Draco was leaving, Harry was worried he'd start crying, and look like a complete fool. But Draco had been so nice and warm to him the entire time, Harry had felt nothing but love. He felt hopeful for them, and this time, his heart wasn't breaking. He knew he had to be honest with Draco. He wanted to keep things going between them. 

"I want us to try," Harry said to Draco as he was just about to leave with Portkey. 

"Try?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"At a real relationship. A long-distance relationship." 

When Draco opened his mouth to say something, Harry shook his head, and then kissed him. "Don't answer now. I just want you to think about it. And promise me you'll come visit next month?" 

Draco hesitated for a bit, and then he nodded slowly. He kissed Harry back for the briefest of seconds, and left.


	24. Always Mine

"Draco…?" Harry mumbled in his sleep, eventually stirring awake realising he wasn't dreaming. There was a firm presence next to him; Harry's back pressed against someone's chest and that person's hand stroking Harry's half-hard erection. 

"Good to know you still dream about me, Potter," Draco whispered and a lustful shiver went through his body. 

"I dream about you always. You are mine, aren't you?" 

Draco hummed, turning Harry around so their faces could be closer. "I was going to ask you that." 

"Ask what?" Harry whispered, they were sharing secrets like young boys in the dark. 

"Be mine?" said Draco.


End file.
